


Budding Magic

by Midnight_Love_Songs



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Douxie needs a hug, First Use of Magic, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Witch Burnings, i thought "hey i wonder how douxie ended up on the streets" and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Love_Songs/pseuds/Midnight_Love_Songs
Summary: “No, no, no.” Hisirdoux said to himself, clenching his fists and trying to get… whatever this was to stop. He ignored the small voice in his head telling him that the blue wisps flying around him were magic, because there was no way they could be.Magic was banned in the kingdom, his family was regular people who didn’t use magic. Clearly, there was some other explanation for this, and he was just too panicked to think of one. He didn’t want to think of the possibility of him being magic, or what would happen to him if anyone else found out.-Basically how Douxie ended up on the streets/first time using magic.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Budding Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing for this fandom, I hope you enjoy!

“No, no, no,” Hisirdoux said to himself, clenching his fists and trying to get… whatever this was to stop. He ignored the small voice in his head telling him that the blue wisps flying around him were magic, because there was no way they could be. 

Magic was banned in the kingdom, his family was regular people who  _ didn’t use magic.  _ Clearly, there was some other explanation for this, and he was just too panicked to think of one. He didn’t want to think of the possibility of him being magic, or what would happen to him if anyone else found out. 

There was someone in the village who’d be caught doing magic, once. It was two years ago, he had been seven at the time. He doesn’t remember all of it, but he does remember the fire. And the horrid smell. That was something he’d ever forget. 

So, this being magic simply wasn’t an option. 

“Hisirdoux!” His father called from somewhere downstairs, and a look of terror crossed his face. Hisirdoux closed his eyes tight, and when he opened them, the blue wisps were no longer there. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“Coming father!” He yelled, pulling on shoes quickly before running down the stairs. It was time to get started in the fields, there was a lot of planting they had to do. His father always told him he would inherit the farm when he was old enough. It wasn’t what he wanted to do, but it provided food and money, so it would do. 

He was eager to help and please his father, though. By the time the sun fell and they had both eaten, Hisirdoux had forgotten about the not-magic incident almost entirely. 

* * *

Over the next few months, the accidents were few and far between. He tried not to think about them too much, afraid if he put thought into it, it would somehow make it real. There was never an accident around his father, or in public, so he could pretend it was his imagination, or a trick of the light. Fireflies, perhaps? 

Whatever it was, he wouldn’t let it get to him. 

Besides, today he gets to go into town, and help sell some of their crops! Maybe when they're done, he can go to the bookstore. Like his father, he never learned how to read, but he loved looking at the pictures in them. 

They arrived in town just after sunrise to set up shop. His father took care of the selling and trading, while he got to give people the produce they wanted. It was pretty boring, but it was better than sending the day out working in the fields, so Hisirdoux couldn’t complain. 

“I’m gonna run over to the bakery while they still have the good bread. You stay here and watch the stand.” His father said after a couple of hours. “I’ll even bring you back some of those honey buns you like.” He said with a smile. 

“Alright, you can count on me!” Hisirdoux said, watching his father walk away. They must have been doing well, the bread was expensive enough that they only ever got it as a special treat.

One person came to their stand not long after his father, wanting some produce. He hadn’t been paying much attention to what the prices were for anything, and didn’t want to mess anything up. 

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to wait until my father comes back from the bakery,” Hisirdoux said, in his most professional voice. 

“Oh, that’s fine. I’ll just be on my way.” The man said, before rushing forward, grabbing the produce and making a run for it. Hisirdoux shot after him, trying to catch up to the man. 

“No! Stop! You can’t do that!” He yelled, people on the streets looking at the sudden commotion. He reached his hands forward, attempting to reach out for the man. Suddenly, blue tendrils shot forward, grabbing the man. 

There was quiet for just a moment, everyone processing what they just saw. 

“That boy just used magic!”

“He’s gonna kill us all!” 

“Look what he’s done already to that poor man, burn the witch!” 

People everywhere were shouting, slowly closing in around him. 

“No, no! You’ve got it all wrong! I didn’t do that, I haven’t got any magic at all!” He shouted desperately, tears forming in his eyes. He backed up, trying to keep his distance from the crowd. 

Hisirdoux saw his father in the crowd, locking eyes with him. “Please, father, tell them I’m no witch! Tell them I’m not magic!” He begged, trying to reach out a hand for him. The crowd recoiled away from him. 

“Look, see! He’s trying to bewitch us all! Somebody stop him!” His father shouted, and that was all they needed to hear before charging forward. 

“No, please!” He cried out, bringing his arms up to shield his face as he closed his eyes, waiting for an impact that never came. When he opened them, the townsfolk were on the ground, seemingly knocked out, a blue haze around them. 

Hisirdoux stared for a moment, unsure what happened, before snapping out of it. He couldn’t stay here. He didn’t when they would be up, and he certainly didn’t want to be around when they finally were. 

He turned and ran, heading straight into the forest. For what felt like hours he ran, heading deeper and deeper until he was sure the townsfolk wouldn’t find him. They never cared much for the forest and tended to avoid it. The reality of his situation hit him as he slowed down. 

“Oh, what am I supposed to do now?” He collapsed against a tree, drawing his knees up to his chest. The tears fell freely now, a sob building up in his throat. He was alone, with no food or shelter, only the clothes on his back.

He didn’t move from the spot at all, unable to care about moving to someplace safer once night fell. He was shaking, though Hisirdoux had no idea if it was from the cold or from the crying. He fell into an uneasy sleep night, riddled with nightmares and worries of what was to come. 

He never did get those honey buns.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series, or at least a sequel for how he and Archie met. 
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trans-douxie)


End file.
